The Magic Within
by cl0udyth0ughts
Summary: Ava Swan needed a new sense of normalcy in her life after the wizarding war, so she moves back with her dad and twin sister. Hoping for a lovely change, she gets pulled into the supernatural when one of the wolves imprint on her and a new wave of adventure begins. Can she never catch a break? Jared/OC, Paul/Kim, Sam/Emily, Edward/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Ava knew she must have looked weird standing in front of a house with a suit case and an owl cage beside her. The flight from England to America was a long one, and Artemis, her owl, was getting angsty from being in the cage for so long. Taking a deep breath, she tightened her hold on the cage and her suitcase before walking up the steps to the front door. She fought in a huge wizarding war, surely she was capable of this!

There was a pause before she finally knocked, rolling on the back of her heels as she waited for someone to open the door. Bella's truck was still in the drive-way, as well as Charlie's cop car so she knew they were home. Or, at least she knew Charlie was home. After a baited breath the door opened revealing a middle-aged man, his eyes going wide seeing who was at the door. "Uh, hey dad..." Ava greeted shyly, tucking a strain of black hair behind her ear.

"Ava..." He breathed, bringing her in for a hug. She hugged him back just as tightly as tears threatened to fall. It had been a while sense she saw her family. She sent letters as much as she can, but it was a long flight for owls to be sent off. She came back every other holiday, but for the ones that didn't offer much time off she stayed back at Hogwarts. The last year had been brutal, mainly because of the war that she didn't want to risk Voldemort knowing who her family was. Now that he was gone, it was safe to come back.

"Is Bella home?" Ava asked, pulling back to see the warm look her dad was giving her. She wasn't used to this, he was normally put together and masked his emotions well. Charlie wasn't an emotional man, but he had a good heart. Ava hated being away from him for so long.

Charlie blinked a few times before shaking his head. "No, I actually kicked her out of the house for a few nights..." He stated sheepishly, moving out of the way so that she could pull her luggage and owl inside the house.

That made Ava blink in surprise. "You kicked her out for a few days?" She echoed, giving her dad a confused glance.

Her dad coughed, "she, uh, left for three days without telling me where she was going..." He stated bitterly, "I told her it would be a good idea to leave so that I wouldn't loose my temper, but she'll be back tomorrow." He promised, shuffling awkwardly beside her at that explanation.

"Oh," was all Ava could say to that. She has been gone for a long time, she realized. "Where is she?" She didn't realize Bella actually had friends. She was more of the loner type - not really sticking to one person, and to know that she actually had a place to go if something like this happened was surprising.

Surprisingly dad scowled at that. "With her boyfriend," he grumbled and Ava's eyes widened comically. Bella had a boyfriend? "Actually, it's a good thing you're back. You might bring her back to the light somehow." Back to the light? Ava tilted her head at that. "You don't, uh.. have your wand with you, do you?" He asked awkwardly, the word sounding foreign coming from his mouth.

"It's tucked away in my suitcase," Ava answered, "but I won't be needing it for a while." She wanted to leave all that behind her for now. She knew that bottling up her magic would be a bad idea, but after all that happened she wanted to be away from magic, at least for a little while until she was in a better place. Although Hermione and the gang forced her to bring one of those Magic Mirrors that allowed you to talk like a phone, just so they would have something to communicate with her. "I hope you don't mind Artemis though, she's my owl and I couldn't just leave her behind." She admitted, giving the owl a loving glance who hooted at her in response. Artemis has been with her sense the start of her crazy adventure and she would hate to have to give her up.

His eyes softened at that. "No, she's your owl to keep," he promised with a small smile before clearing his throat. "Your room is still upstairs. It hasn't been touched."

Ava grinned at that. "Thanks dad, you're the best!" She hugged him one last time and he awkwardly hugged back before she pulled away.

She was happy to be home and hopefully away from anything unnatural. Or so she thought.

* * *

_**AN: Hello folks! Harry Potter cross-over, but because it's more Twilight I kept it within the Twilight side of things. And for fanfiction sake, lets say the Wizarding War happened in 2006 or 7. I cannot wait to write this and I have a lot of ideas in store. **_

_**This is a Jared/OC story, Paul/Kim. Just because Jared is my favorite wolf and deserves some love c: **_


	2. Chapter 2

Ava was pulled out of her slumber when she heard something buzzing on her nightstand. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sat up, glancing around warily and narrowing her eyes on the mirror her friends had forced her to bring. Reaching out for it, she saw the smiling face of none other than George Weasley on the other line. "I swear to the gods above, you better be dying or else I'm going to kill you." She threatened, only making the red-head laugh at her antics. "Do you not know how time zones work?" She demanded with a groan.

"I just wanted to see if this thing worked," although the shit-eating grin on his face said anything but.

"Let me shine some light onto you, Georgie," Ava stated sweetly and he just rolled his eyes, "you're five hours ahead. _Five_." She held up five fingers for the boy to see, who watched her in amusement. "Which means now is my sleeping time and if you call me at this hour again, you won't like the results." So she was a bit cranky in the morning. Wasn't most people? Especially when it was, she checked the clock on her phone, six fucking thirty in the morning. "Now what do you want?"

George just chuckled, not at all feeling threatened by her demeanor. "I thought you might want to see the shop," he shrugged and at that her eyes brightened. "But, if you'd rather go back to sleep..." He trailed off, reaching to end the call.

"No! Wait!" She gasped, making George raise an eyebrow expectantly. "I want to see it, please!" She begged and he just smirked at her before giving her a grand tour through the mirror. It was amazing to see all his dreams being paid off, though left her feeling a little sad inside at the same time. When he was done she gave him a proud smile. "Fred would be smiling right now," she told him sincerely, feeling a pang in her chest. She missed him something terrible.

The sad smile that appeared on George's face said he felt the same way. "I wanted to complete our dream, even if he's not here to help. I can feel him here, he's not completely gone. And I know that he wouldn't want me to wallow in sadness and not do something we both wanted to do," Ava's smile wobbled at that and the urge to cry came bubbling up. She hadn't had a good cry, but she didn't exactly have time to grieve for her friend. They had lost a lot during this battle, but what they gained was freedom. Ava was sure that everyone lost would do it over again if it meant getting rid of Voldemort. "Besides, I'm not doing this alone. Angie promised to help me."

Smirking, Ava raised an eyebrow. "Angelina? Are you guys together now?" The way George's face went to red made her giggle uncontrollably.

"At that I am going to continue stalking the shelves! It was nice talking to you Ava, don't be a stranger!" Ava continued to laugh as George signed off, completely and thoroughly embarrassed.

There was a single knock on her door as she placed the mirror back onto her nightstand. "Ava, if you're awake coffee is made downstairs. I'm leaving for work." Dad's voice called though he knew she was awake.

Her eyes brightened at the thought of coffee. She was awake now, so she might as well make herself even more awake. Tossing the blankets off of her, she let her feet fall to the floor as she walked over to open her door. Her dad stood there with a raised eyebrow, clad in his uniform with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "Who were you just talking to?" He wondered as he stepped aside to let her out.

"One of my Hogwarts friends," Ava answered him as they walked down the stairs. "We've been friends for years." He was one of the first people she had met while at Hogwarts. She had been terribly lost, trying to find her way when the twins showed up to help. They had been friends ever sense. So she _might_ have had a fleeting crush on Fred, and they _might_ have dated a little bit but in the end they were better off as friends.

_Little did she know what would happen to him._

Her dad cleared his throat and she knew he wasn't used to talking about magical stuff. He was open minded about it, and never turned her away when he learned that she was a witch. Though that didn't mean he wasn't wary about it. Dad was a man that needed proof before he could believe it, and even though he had that proof he still wasn't sure what it entailed. Even after she had been gone all this time to learn to better control her magical tendencies. Scared him half to death when a light bulb just busted when she had gotten mad at her sister for messing up one of her coloring's. "And this... friend, do they have a name?" He inquired, leaning against the fridge while Ava made her cup of joe.

"George Weasley. He's a year above me, but he helped me when I was lost on my first day and I guess the friendship just stuck over the years," she shrugged, but she enjoyed it. She made a lot of good friends at Hogwarts, though all of them lived in England or in another country all together. So it would be hard to keep in touch, but she was determined to do it. She knew Molly Weasley would come over here herself if she didn't call every now and than or send an owl. "I think you would like the Weasley family, dad. They're great people." A small smile found its way on her face. They were a second family to her and when she couldn't go home for the holidays she usually found herself there at the burrow.

He gave her a small smile. "Well, I'm glad you made friends there." He said sincerely, ruffling her hair. "I'm going into work and might be working late tonight. We've gotten a lot of calls and haven't been able to replace Waylon yet."

Ava blinked at that. "Waylon?" She frowned, "what happened to Waylon?" She hadn't heard anything about dads partner.

"Oh, I guess I haven't told you yet." He frowned, sighing sadly. "He was killed a few months back. Still don't know what got him." She gasped, her eyes going wide. "Before I forget to tell you, Harry Clearwater also passed away yesterday from a heart attack."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry dad." She knew how close he was to those two. Hell, he went fishing with Harry almost every weekend when he was able to. She had gone on a few of those fishing trips as a kid, but when she was admitted to Hogwarts she couldn't come down as often as she would have liked.

With a small smile, he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "It's alright, Ave. Lets just say you coming home today brighten this old mans soul," he chuckled, trying to add a little humor to the tense atmosphere that was created. "Now I don't know if I can get you into the school this late, but I can probably try for the start of the year." Ava groaned at the mentioning of school.

"I already graduated Hogwarts, why do I need to go to school?" She whined pathetically. Was she being childish? Most definitely. She already graduated one school, why did she have to go to another one?

"Sweetie, you're 17. While I know in the... uh.. _Wizarding_ world you are of age, in this world you're not until next year." He told her sternly, reaching up to grab a travel mug to fill it up with more coffee - only leaving a little bit so that Ava could have a second cup. "You still need a degree in order to get a good job or go to college, if you are wanting to do that." She knew that, but she didn't want to have to worry about school at all. Though she knew this would help bring more of a normal life.

Sighing, she bowed her head down in defeat. "Fiiine," she could deal with one year of school, right? Besides, that was a little ways off and she still had plenty of time to relax and try to forget the things that happened. While she knew she wouldn't forget them completely, it would be nice to take her mind off of them.

He smiled softly, ruffling her hair again and she scowled at him playfully. "There's leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry, and I know I don't have to say this, but make yourself at home." He bent down to kiss her forehead and she smiled, watching him leave the house with a purpose.

"I am home..." She stated softly, getting her steaming cup of coffee and heading upstairs towards her room.

* * *

_**AN: Ava is a year or so younger than Bella. I just learned recently that twins can be born a year apart, so yeah. This is still mostly Twilight. Some Harry Potter characters might make an entrance, like George did in the beginning, but I want to point out I am following mostly the third book in this Saga. Not completely, because I don't remember most of what happens in said book, but it'll slightly resemble it? **_

_**Let me know what you think down below! I love to hear y'all's thoughts! **_


	3. Chapter 3

By the time afternoon came around, Ava decided to go to La Push. She wasn't sure when Bella was supposed to come home, but she supposed this was for the best. They were always awkward around each other ever sense she was sent to Hogwarts. Bella wasn't the most accepting when it came to her magic like dad was. While Ava understood, it still hurt her. She hasn't seen her sister in _years_, all because she had stopped visiting dad and he was the only one she went to see during summer vacation.

Unlike Freddie and Georgie, she didn't get along with her twin. There were times where they did get along, but those were rare and it was usually filled with awkward silence. She didn't know what it would be like living with her sister again, but she hoped for the best.

She decided to walk all the way there, her wand in her purse in case she needed it. She had let Artemis out of her cage, who was flying ahead happily and she smiled. She joked that Artemis was her familiar, they had always been together through thick and thin. The owl never strayed far from her whenever she was allowed out, only when she had to be put in the owlery because it was against Hogwarts Rules to let the owls in the dorms.

Artemis wasn't even something she originally wanted. When she found out she was allowed to have a companion, she had wanted a cat-like creature. She read up about them and had always wanted an Ocelot, but she literally bumped into Artemis. It was like a match made in owl heaven and she couldn't turn the cutie away.

Sitting down on the beach, she watched as Artemis stretched her wings. She smiled faintly, the sound of the ocean relaxing as she brought out the notebook she had brought with her. During her stay at Hogwarts, she had gotten into writing and had always dreamed of becoming a published author. Before she knew magic was real, she had always wrote about it and now that she had a more in depth tone with it she could create even more real stories and not reveal the truth about anything. It had been more of a coping mechanism than anything, though it helped put her mind at ease when they were being threatened.

Once Artemis was done flying she perched herself onto Ava's shoulder, watching as she wrote her book. Every now and than she would reach up and give her feathers a fluff before going back to writing, making the bird coo at the affection before flying off again. Someone cleared their throat and she glanced up, eyes wide to see a dark skinned boy standing beside her, his eyes raised in curiosity.

Her eyes widen even more when she recognizes the boy. "Embry Call?" Whoa, he got buff. When did that happen? He was evenly toned as his warm eyes widened in shock when she already knew who he was. Clearly, he didn't remember her and she smiled faintly. "Ava Swan, I'm Charlie Swan's other daughter." She introduced with a soft smile. Artemis sensed someone else on the beach and she flew down, landing on Ava's shoulder with a hoot.

His own eyes widen at the name. "Little Ava Swan? Haven't seen you in ages," he teases, joining her on her beach towel. "You have an owl?" He asked, intrigued as he reached out to ruffle her feathers. She cooed at the extra affection and Ava chuckled at her antics.

"Yes, this is Artemis. My best friend," she stated proudly, making the bird straighten up in pride.

He raises an eyebrow. "You have an owl as a best friend? Must be lonely," he grins, backing up a little bit when Artemis got offended.

Ava just laughs, patting Artemis to calm her down. She hoots, nipping at her fingers lovingly before flying back into the air. "She needed to get her wings stretched. She was recently on a really long flight and wasn't able to get out of her cage so I decided to come down here to relax. How have you been? Where's the others?" She remembered that he hung out with Quil Ateara and Jacob Black, that was how they met. Through the Black boy and she wondered how he was doing.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for you?" He teases, though breathes in a stressful sigh. "Haven't seen Jacob in a while. He got into a fight with Bella, and has been moody ever sense the whole ordeal." Well that makes sense. Jacob always had a crush on Bella and how her sister didn't see that she would never know. "Where have you been, little Swan?" He diverts the conversation and she decided not to probe anymore if he didn't want to talk about it.

"I've been in England," his eyes widened at that and she answered his unspoken question, "I went to a private school there for my studies." That was true, for the most part. It was a private school, but for magic.

"So that explains the slight accent I hear," he teases and Ava scowls at him playfully.

"Not my fault most of my friends are british," Ava huffed, rolling her eyes as he laughed at her.

After a few moments of silence he spoke up again. "You should come over to Emily's, I'm sure Quil would love to see you again," he winked at me playfully and Ava rolled her eyes at that. "Besides, you probably don't have any friends here from being gone for long, right?" Well, he wasn't wrong. It would be nice to get a friend group rolling around here.

Ava gave him a small smile. "Sure. I just have to get Artemis back home, though she would probably be fine on her own out here."

Embry nodded at that, standing up and waiting until Ava put up her stuff. "Do you need a lift?" He offered warmly.

"That would be great, actually. I just walked here, but Artemis needed to get out anyways..." Ava chuckled lowly and Embry beamed at her.

"Great, my car isn't far from here. You're at Charlie's, right?" Ava was about to discover that not only the magical world was alive, but there was a whole other world that she wasn't even aware about. And her world was about to change drastically.

* * *

_**AN: Heya! So what do you think of Ava? She's been a fun character to get into so far, and I'm loving every minute of writing her. I cannot wait for her to meet the other wolves and the girls. :D **_

_**Until next time chaps, peace out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll only be a few minutes," she told her new friend who nodded hesitantly. He has been acting weird sense they made it to the house, and Ava was starting to wonder what was wrong. When she got out of the truck, Ava whistled for Artemis to come down who did in an instant - landing expertly on her shoulder in a swift motion.

"Whoa, that was cool!" Embry commented with a grin as the brunette gave her friend a proud grin. She walked inside the house, stopping short when she saw her sister sitting at the counter, talking to someone who looked familiar. The girls blinked at each other as an awkward air surrounded them and Ava cleared her throat.

Artemis got defensive, ruffling her feathers and the younger twin was brought back into reality. "Shh, it's okay Artie," she calmed down her bird, giving her sister a look before turning to see her companion - her breath being caught in her throat. He looked exactly like Cedric, and if she didn't know any better she would have thought he was his twin. Only, Cedric didn't have any siblings that she knew of. If he did they definitely didn't go to Hogwarts.

"...Ava?" Bella gasped, her hands going to her mouth as the younger gave her an awkward smile. "What, when did you get here?" She demanded and at that, Ava narrowed her eyes at her dangerously making Bella shrink back a little at the look.

"Maybe if you were here, you would know." Ava stated lowly, not in the mood to put up with her sister at the moment. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to put Artemis back into my room so that hang out with some new friends." She didn't wait to hear their reaction to her owl as she made her way up the stairs, opening her room. "I'll be back in a few hours, please try not to get into trouble while I'm gone okay?" Artemis cooed, as if telling her she'll be good and Ava smirked. "I have food for you in the bowl over there on the table. I'll be back," she promised, ruffling the owls feathers fondly before walking back down to the kitchen. The Cedric look alike was gone, but Bella was still there giving her sister a dumbfounded look.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Bella asked timidly and Ava just rolled her eyes. She so did not want to deal with this today.

"La Push," she stated bluntly, pushing past Bella towards the door. "My rides outside. I'll see you later." With that, she went outside and got into the passenger seat of Embry's truck. He was watching me warily, though had a raised eyebrow in question. "Bella's home," she shrugged as an answer and he just nodded his head, as if that was all the answer he needed. And maybe it was. Bella seemed to have a bad reputation around these parts.

The ride to La Push was quiet for a few minutes before Embry spoke up, "how long has it been sense you two seen each other?" He wondered, giving Ava a side-ways glance.

"A few years, actually." His eyes widened in surprise at that, still on the road. "I mean, I only ever came to see dad and she stopped visiting him. Mom never wanted me around so I never went to visit her." His face hardened at that but it didn't bother Ava. She was used to it, being second to Bella. It was always Bella did this or that when she was growing up, and she could never seem to make her mother happy with anything she did. Renee freaked out when Ava got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts and she was sent to live with Charlie instead.

It was quiet for another few minutes before Embry spoke up again, "I'm sorry you went through that, Ava." He told her sincerely and Ava gave him a shocked look. Not that she ever told anyone that. Not even her friends back at Hogwarts knew. They knew she had a muggle sister, but not the complications that went with that.

Ava just shrugged after she schooled her features. "I was too much for mom to handle, apparently." Which was true. Renee didn't know how to handle a magical child.

Embry gave me a look as we parked into someone's driveway. "Still not cool, Ava. You're her child, she shouldn't just toss you out because you're a little different." Ava wanted to scoff because he had no idea _how different _she was, but she held it in. "Anyways, the others are waiting to see me but your an added guest. They don't know I'm bringing you." At that information her eyes bugged out.

"You didn't tell them I was coming?" Well this was going to be awkward. Though the boy just laughed, getting out of the truck.

"Don't worry about it, Ava. They like having company over," he assured her and she hoped he was right. She didn't want to barge in on something that she probably wasn't invited to.

Ava followed him timidly up to the house and he walked in like he owned the place. "Honey, I'm home!" He called and there were yells of greetings coming from all directions. "I brought a guest!" He pushed Ava in front of him, who glanced around timidly. Wow, so many people.

"She looks like that leech lover," someone growled and she glanced over to see a handsome male with a brunette sitting on his lap who shot him a look. He clambered up instantly, sending Ava an apologetic glance.

Another person cleared their throat and Ava glanced over to see a beautiful girl with scars on her face giving her a warm smile. "What Paul means is that you look like someone we know. Are you related to the Swans?" She asked sweetly. She was attached to another male who looked like he had an air of authority over the bunch.

The girl gave her a shy smile, tucking a strain of hair behind her ear. "Uh, yeah. I'm Ava Swan," she admitted reluctantly, wishing she was anywhere but here right now. All the curious looks that were being sent her way was unnerving and she was suddenly wishing she hadn't taken Embry's offer to come here.

"Ava Swan?" A loud voice boomed and she turned to see another familiar voice as he bounced towards her excitedly. "I'm Quil Ateara, do you remember me?" He asked, hopeful.

Ava's eyes widened. "Quil? Wha- how did you guys get so buff?!" She demanded, looking between Quil and Embry with wide eyes. The two boys watched her in amusement.

"We could ask you the same," he teased, circling around her curiously. He poked one of her arms, which was toned from all the Quidditch practices that she had endured from both Oliver Wood and Angelina. "I don't remember these from those years ago."

"I.. um.. worked out?" She answered lamely, she couldn't tell them how she got her muscles. And it wasn't like she was as buff as the boys here.

"Get this, Quil!" Embry interjected before anything else could be said, "she has an owl and it's totally trained and everything!" Who knew having a somewhat exotic pet would be life-changing for someone? Though Ava guesses that it could be different if you don't see one every day. Unlike her, who has seen one most days.

"An owl?" A new voice asked curiously and Ava turned to see a young boy sitting among the crowd who looked intrigued.

Ava blushed at the sudden attention. "Uh, yeah. She's at my house right now though."

"How did you get a license for an owl at your age?" The girl with the scars asked, interested in this conversation. At least it diverted to something she was more comfortable talking about. It wasn't like she really had one anyways, you were just allowed to have an owl where she came from.

"I actually didn't know you had to have one," she answered honestly. Looks like that was another thing she was going to have to get. "I found Artemis one day and just took her in, she was hurt so I nursed her back to health. She got attached to me during that time and I just kept her." Part of that was the truth. Well, most of that was the truth. She did get hurt during the war, and she was grateful that she hadn't lost her life like Hedwig did.

"That was nice of you," she told her with a warm smile. "I'm Emily Young. This is my fiance, Sam Uley." She introduced the guy beside her who gave Ava a soft smile.

"I'm Seth!" The youngest of the bunch piped up with a wide grin and she smiled at him.

"I'm Kim Connweller. This is my boyfriend, Paul Lahote," the girl on Paul's lap introduced themselves. Paul just grunted, giving Ava a hard glance. It didn't bother her. She was used to that from her time at Hogwarts. The tough physique to keep people away wasn't lost on her.

Glancing around the room she noticed that Jacob wasn't there. A part of her was sad that he wasn't there, she was looking forward to getting to know him again. They were close as kids even with him being smitten with Bella. "Ah, there's the final member of our crew now!" Emily stated happily and Ava glanced over to see a new guy walking inside, just as buff as the others and Ava was starting to wonder if this was some sort of cult. Though, with everything she endured she wouldn't be surprised. "This is Jared Cameron." As soon as her eyes met his all time stopped. The male froze, starring at her as if his life changed and she was the only thing keeping him in place.

The entire room grew quiet as they watched the encounter. So many emotions flew across Jared's face. "Shit," someone said in the room, but Ava couldn't take her eyes off of the man before her. It was like a thread was pulling her towards him, keeping her stranded at the sight of him. That was when her entire life changed, though she couldn't tell you if it was for the better or worse.

* * *

_**AN: So, there you have it! How was it? This isn't meant to be a Bella bashing or Edward bashing fic, mind you. It might seem that way, though I wouldn't be opposed to the Bella bashing... XD **_

_**REVIEW REPLIES: **_

_**anonymousvoice - Thank you for reviewing! I have a few ideas in store that I am excited to write and sense it's following Ava and the wolves instead of the vamps, there'll be a few twists and turns. **_

_**Obskurus - not at all! You're doing extremely well for it not being your native language! Thank you, and I agree there are way too many stories about that. Which is why I usually stick with the wolves when I do Twilight stories. Either that, or I use Jasper or Emmett and make it more unique. **_


	5. Chapter 5

The room was quiet for a good few minutes, or perhaps Ava just couldn't hear the chatter as she stared deep into the boys eyes. This must have seemed weird, though the others were quite used to it whenever one of them imprinted. Ava has seen plenty of gorgeous guys in her lifetime, but Jared completely took the cake in that category with a well-toned body, a dark skin complexion and tribal tattoo on his shoulder that was visual from the muscle shirt he was wearing. It was as if time had slowed down and it was just the two of them, even tho the room was filled with people.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, someone cleared their throat. Ava shook her head, frowning before she turned to the culprit. "Well, little Swan, looks like we have _much_ to discuss!" Quil teased, making the brunette narrow her eyes in suspicion. That was never a good phrase. She learned not to trust it with the Twins, and she knew Quil had a mischievous personality.

"Please, sit Ava dear. Make yourself at home," Emily probed, causing Embry to push her towards a free couch and pushing her down gently. She glared at the boy and heard a low growl, turning to see Jared glaring at Embry himself. Embry held his hands up in surrender, though there was a smirk on his face as he and Quil shared a knowing look. She wanted to ask what was going on but turned, smiling warmly when Jared joined her on the couch. He smiled back, a twinkle in his eyes as he got settled on the couch – ignoring the looks his friends were giving him. "Are you hungry, Ava?" Emily called from her spot at the counter, making the girl in question turn her gaze over to the beautiful scarred girl.

"Uh, maybe a little..." She responded sheepishly, giving Emily a small smile, "I haven't ate anything today..." As if it heard the cue, her stomach growled viciously; causing the people in the house to laugh.

"I'll be making lunch soon, if you want to stay." Ava had a sneaking suspicion they were trying to make her stay to get to know Jared, but she didn't mind. She felt this pull towards him ever sense he walked in, and she wouldn't mind getting to know the rest of them. Strangely, she felt at home here. Even if she was only here for a few minutes.

A small smile appeared on Ava's face. "That would be nice, actually. My dad went to work a little while ago and won't be back until later." Sometimes his work ran later than normal, which she understood. When you were working on cases, especially for Charlie, he couldn't get away from his desk. Being the Chief and all.

Emily clapped her hands giddily. "Than its settled! I hope you like Chili, I have a pot boiling on the stove already." She seemed like a natural hostess, and probably was if these boys all came over often. She probably got the portions down to a T when it came to them.

"I love Chili," Ava promised with a small smile. She hadn't had Chili in a while, and she was anxious to eat all of her childhood favorites again. While Hogwarts had an impressive amount of food it was mostly English based. Which was to be expected, and it was all wonderful foods. She would personally miss Pumpkin juice. It was an acquired taste and it did take a while for her to get used to it, but it had memories she held dear to her heart.

Quiet chatter started after that, everyone trying to get to know Ava better. Where did she come from? What has she been doing all these years? She tried to answer what she could without revealing the magical world. She wasn't sure what the implications were if she were to tell them, but she didn't want to take that risk. The Magical Court didn't take likely to those who showed magic to muggles. That much was shown when Harry had to go to court just because he saved his muggle cousin. Though, if you asked her, he should have let the dementors have him. She had a laugh when Fred and George told her what they did to him with their tongued candy.

The Chili was lovely as she spooned a mouthful into her mouth, almost moaning at the taste but she kept it in. Emily made her a Peanut Butter sandwich to go with it. The boys each had a big bowl of Chili with two or three sandwiches, and she wondered how they could eat that much in one sitting. Though the girls all had similar plates to hers, so that made her feel a little better and she figured it was just a boy thing to eat so much. She remembered Ron would eat twice as much as her and Hermione, and even Harry. She missed her Hogwarts friends dearly and promised herself she would give them a call, even though it would be pretty late there by the time she got home.

"If you're from Arizona, why do you have a British accent?" Ava turned to see Kim giving her a questioning look, genuinely curious as she spooned some Chili into her mouth.

"Most of my friends are British," Ava shrugged, chuckling a little. "I guess the accent kind of stuck sense I've been over there for so many years." There was a few others who weren't native to England, but they all ended up getting somewhat of an accent. It was hard not to when there was so many British people around.

"Well I think it's cool!" Seth chirped with an easy grin, "I've always wanted an accent. Do they say things like _blimey _and use _bloody _a lot instead of curse words?" He asked innocently, finishing his last half of his sandwich in a few bites.

Ava grinned. "They do," she confirmed with a chuckle. She was fond of British terms, always had been even before going to Hogwarts.

"British men are so dreamy..." Kim sighed, rolling her eyes and turning to Paul, "don't be jealous, I still love you." She pecked his cheek and that seemed to placate the boy.

The witch just shrugged at that. "I guess they can be," she agreed though most of the ones she chose to hang out with were mischievous. Although Cedric was dreamy and charming, and she hung out with him quite a bit but they had more of a brother-sister type of relationship. Though her usual go-to for guys were down-to-earth and had a sense of humor, which was probably why she fell for Fred all that long ago.

Kim grinned mischievously and Ava felt her heart fall to the pits of her stomach. "Did you have a boyfriend over there?" She inquired cheekily, looking particularly intrigued by that question.

Ava gave the girl a look who just grinned, waiting expectantly for the answer. Now everyone was looking at her, obviously curious and the brunette just sighed heavily. "I had a few, but they never really lasted." She stated vaguely, hoping they wouldn't ask more questions about that. "Before you ask no, I don't have a boyfriend waiting for me in England," Ava answered quickly when Kim opened her mouth to speak again, only to pout at the answer she received.

Jared chuckled beside her and Ava gave him a raised eyebrow. "It seems like you already know her and have only been here for a little while," he spoke for the first time sense entering the room, and his voice sent shivers down Ava's spine. She could listen to him talk all day and not be bored, she was sure.

The girl shrugged nonchalantly. "I've dealt with my fair share of girl talk back at my old school..." Ava chuckled a little at the thought. She wasn't keen on it, but she had to endure it sometimes with her group of girlfriends. Not that she had a lot, most of her friends were on the male variety but the few girls she chose to hang out with were more on the girly side besides Ginny and Hermione. Though Ginny could be girly if she really wanted to be.

Ava stayed for another hour or so after eating, wanting to get to know the group more. She found that she quite liked them, despite the fact Paul was a bit on the gruffer side but that was okay. Ava was sure that he would open up on his own time. The others were welcoming and they reminded her of her friends back at Hogwarts.

Glancing at the time, Ava frowned. "I have to go. Dad will be home soon." She didn't want to leave. She was having so much fun, and it distracted her.

"Do you need a ride?" Jared offered, standing up and holding out a hand to her.

The girl in question smiled at the boy, taking his offered hand and letting him pull her up. The first thing she noticed was how hot the boys temperature ran, but she decided to brush it off as he seemed fine. Maybe that was just his normal temperature. "Embry drove me here, actually." Ava sent the boy a questioning look who rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"Jared can take you, he knows where the Swan house is." He waved a hand dismissively, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

She gave Jared a sheepish look. "I mean, if you don't mind?" She winced at that. Obviously he didn't mind, he was the one that offered! Though to her relief he just chuckled, giving her a fond smile.

"Of course," He nodded, offering his arm which she took. He led her out of the house and she could hear the people inside talking excitedly, but couldn't make out what was being said. Jared snorted, however, rolling his eyes. "Sorry if they were a bit much..." He gave her a sheepish look, scratching his cheek with his free hand.

Ava waved a hand dismissively. "They were fine. I'm used to it, my best friends didn't know the meaning of the words _personal space_," she chuckled fondly, shaking her head. Jared also chuckled as he walked her to his truck. He opened the side door for her, bowing and Ava grinned. "Why thank you, kind sir." She said in a posh British accent, getting inside. Jared got into his seat, starting the truck and driving towards the Swan residence.

Jared asked a few more questions. Some basic questions, like her favorite book, color, music. She asked the same questions, though too soon the drive came to an end. Jared was fidgeting in his seat nervously, clearing his throat before he looked Ava in the eye. "Can I have your number? We can get to know each other more, and maybe hang out sometime?"

Her eyes widened at the question though she nodded her head enthusiastically, causing the boy to sigh in relief. They traded phones, punching each others numbers in before trading them back. "I guess I'll talk to you later, than." He grinned, watching as Ava got out of the truck. Ava waved as he backed out of the driveway, pulling onto the road and she sighed dreamily, holding her phone to her chest.

_She couldn't wait to tell Ginny about this!_

* * *

_**AN: Hey guys! I wasn't sure I'd be able to get a chapter out, but I hashed it out! Jared imprinted, imagine that right? Jared is my favorite wolf and he needs more love, imo. And I'm just the person to do that! **_

_**REVIEW REPLIES:**_

_**Laura221 – I might, we'll have to see how this one goes. It does sound like fun though. **_

_**Antalla – thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I know, Twilight/HP have so much potential to be crossed over and I am excited to write more! **_

_**Elsie (guest) – awe, thank you! I'm glad you think so! **_

_**Obskurus – You'll find out! ;) Glad you enjoyed the chapter! **_

_**Anonymousvoice – I'm not sure how those rules apply. I'm thinking unless they do underage magic or something, the magic council won't be able to tell if Ava says something to the wolves about her being a witch? Though I mentioned that Harry had to go to court, I'm not sure if the same rules would apply because these instances are different. I tried to look it up and didn't get any definite answers. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Ava still hasn't talked to Bella sense coming back home.

Whenever they saw each other it was mostly awkward silences. Or the little "heys" they would do when they saw each other in the house. Since Ava didn't have to go to school this year, she barely saw her sister during the days anyway and she was almost always attached to the hip with her boyfriend. Apparently his name was Edward, but Ava didn't have the care to get to know him. There was something… off-putting about his aura. Something that she couldn't quite place, though she wasn't determined to find out what that was.

Ever since meeting Jared she's been speaking with him daily; whether it was over the phone or hanging out with him when he was done with school. He seemed like a great guy. He was nice and had that care-free attitude that she loved. Funny too, and down-right charming. It helped she could feel herself relax around him, not thinking about the aches of her past. She was never an easy person to befriend, but somehow he was able to worm his way into her heart earlier than anticipated.

In fact, the whole La Push group managed to wiggle into her little world. Paul was slowly coming around, though she had been told she still hasn't met the final member of their group. She had to wonder what she was like, but figured she'd meet her sooner or later. Apparently, Leah didn't come around all that often – which she could understand. The group was a bit rowdy, but she was used to that.

Sometimes she wondered how they would take her secret. Would they accept the fact that she was a witch? With the laws of her world, would she be even allowed to tell them? Granted, now that she was graduated from Hogwarts and basically legal, they couldn't do anything unless she did something drastic. She didn't want to lose her new friends because of being a witch.

Would they even believe her? It was unbelievable that she could be an actual witch. Another question would be if they would hate her for lying? Not that she was lying, per say. Just withholding information that she wasn't specifically allowed to tell. It wasn't like there was any danger in telling them, she just wasn't sure how they would take the information. And she really didn't want to lose this friend group that she has grown to love in a short amount of time.

With a sigh, Ava glanced over at her owl and smiled. Artemis was asleep on her perch soundly, her feathers ruffling every now and then. The boys, plus Kim and Emily had been equally intrigued by her owl and had requested to meet her. They would eventually. Artemis was still getting used to her new surroundings, and she didn't want to overtax the owl with meeting new people.

Everything just seemed to surreal to her. Occasionally, she would still get flashes of the war. Still got nightmares of seeing friend's dead, nightmares that she couldn't tell anyone about. Especially not her dad. Luckily he hasn't asked what happened to bring her back home, or perhaps he simply didn't care and was glad she was. She can't see herself telling him anything that has happened to her over the last few years, and she really didn't want to tell anyone.

They weren't pleasant memories to relive.

It took her some time to remind her she was safe. There wasn't a war going on and she could finally live the life that she had always wanted for herself, if she so chose. She was going to make the best of what she has now.

That was starting to get to know Jared more. He seemed genuinely interested in her. While she didn't want to risk him finding out her secret and bolting, she also didn't want to ask _what ifs _for the rest of her life if she didn't follow her heart. He was different, she could feel that. But how different was he, really? He was a mystery that she wanted to solve.

* * *

_**AN: Hi, yeah, I realize this is a really short chapter. Sorry guys. XD This is just an inside scoop of Ava's head. I'll get a longer chapter out next update, and more character reactions to stuff. So yeah. This is just me wanting to post something. Heh. **_


End file.
